Clan:Neo Runescape
We are a new clan just starting out and looking for lvl 20+ active players who enjoy the company of other dedicated players in a mature and friendly environment. We hope to hear from you if you're interested and wish to join. For recruitment PM either the clan leader ( Thief Ace 77), Talkingfox, or Dragonqueen1 or leave a completed recruitment application post in the recruitment thread. Clan rules: 1: All Jagex rules must be followed at all times 2. Treat all members of the clan with respect and dignity 3: Respect and obey those in leadership positions. 4: Real life comes before Runescape. 5: Please keep obscene language to a minimum. 6: Please act mature at all times in the clan chat. 7: No multi-clanning allowed; zero tolerance. 8: Do not ask for promotions as they will come to you. . -Promotions- Promotions in Neo Runescape are not based on level; instead it is based on your activity within the clan, respect, and how well you follow the rules. Here is how they work: Promotions will be given out by your commander, captain, lieutenant, or sergeant; he/she will tell you in game that you are receiving a promotion and inform you of your new ranks and then refer you to the clan forum ranks section for a better understanding of what we are looking for in that certain rank. As mentioned before, ranks are not based on level, but on your overall activity. When you are first accepted into Neo Runescape you will automatically be given the rank of recruit. The usual promotion time to corporal takes about five days and then everything else you do for the clan will be taken into consideration for future promotions. Please note: promotions to new ranks have different responsibilities and if you do not feel like you can handle the responsibilities then please let your commanding officer know as soon as possible. -Demotions- Demotions will be given out for breaking Neo Runescape and Jagex rules. This is an unfortunate but necessary step to retain a structured clan. Your demotion could be just a step down or all the way back to recruit. It depends on how serious the offence is. No one likes getting demoted and even more, no one likes giving a demotion. So please follow the rules to the best of your ability and everyone will be a lot happier. If you feel like you have been miss-fairly demoted please speak to the commanding or executive officer as soon as possible. City As of 7/12/2012 Varrock in World 33 is now ours. The kingdom is now finnaly a POC. As a result of 5 different clan wars and around 23 duels Thief Ace 77 won The Kingdom of Varrock in World 33. His current hopes are to take the rest of said world underneath his clan's control as well. History Neo Runescape started out as "Asome r us" when Tallalex5 was the leader. With his instruction and will the clan reached 20+ people. As recruits and power came by he began craving war. Eventually he left the clan to sate his thrist. Thief ace 77 and Dragonqueen1 were left to handle clan affairs and the clan began its decline. Tallalex5 came back and the clan was only 12 people again and then it happened. At the smithing area in lumbridge thief met monkeys2296 and then proceded to recruit him. Monkey showed himself a perfect clanmate, and started the flood gates and then the two met talkingfox. With fox's advice the clan grew and rose in the ranks. Eventually the trio met syoon10. She was the perfect recruiter and a powerful mage as well. While this was happening, the clan gained recognition and tallalex5 had had it. He left and took his most powerful and power hungry followers with him. The group now known as the high coucil, set out with ambission and betrayal heavy. While fishing thief met a future adviser. Chefjrd24 brought so much to the clan, and eventually they all struck gold. At clan camp they met a dying clan arguing about said clan. The active people immediately agreed to join the newly named Neo Runescape. So the group expanded and people of all kinds of skill and advice came into the clan. The clan had a power streak and the elites were thought of. The most perfect soldiers, the best of the best. Merch groups had started and the clan rose in power once again. The peak of their influence power and wealth came into play on 7/12/2012. The Kingdom of Varrock was theirs. Celebrations rang out and all was well. And like all true happy stories this too has a sad sad ending. Seth19892134 had left the clan and spread rumors. Eventually the loss of the runescape public's support and the loss of multiple clan backers who now believed seth19893134's story had hit thief too hard.He left the clan and started his hunt for power all over again.People now say Thieface77 is building one of the biggest new clans to come. Shadow Runescape was thiefs new goal now. Category:Clans